


Right There

by bythelightofthenight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: His name was Wells, and Bellamy knew that because he had a name tag on his laptop. It was cute.
  
  "Hey, Bellamy."
  
  Wells knew his name because, well, he had a name tag on himself.
prompt: wells jaha/bellamy blake + coffee shop AU + "i memorized your order and the staff knows i like you"for tumblr user pinkmistletoe in the no white saviors allowed exchange





	

**Author's Note:**

> first fic out of the two i wrote and all in all second post out of the four i made in the nws exchange i'm pumped!!!
> 
> you'll never find a t100 fic by me without millermonty. never.  
> s/o to ayo pinkmistletoe for making me write wellamy for the first time bc now i can't stop  
> i hope you like this mush

Cece's was only ever quiet in the first half hour of the day. The namesake and owner of the coffee shop always swore one day they'd make someone's day by being open at six thirty in the morning. That hadn't happened so far. 

Bellamy hid a yawn in the crook of his elbow before setting down the last chair. The first pot was nearly done, and he was ready to open. Usually in the first half an hour he'd get everything ready and take a quick half-nap against the counter. Which was also why he was rarely asked to do the first shift. He wasn't technically alone, but Maya, their baker, didn't have to do customer service, so they didn't count her. 

Raven always came in second. They had their shifts together as often as possible. He and Raven didn't meet until he started working there, but since their first encounter they'd been stuck with each other. Platonic soulmates was what her girlfriend called them. 

Raven was the most interesting person he'd met. She had the skill of excelling in everything she put her mind to. Her résumé was longer than anyone else's, her list of old jobs including mechanic, a DJ, bartending, tutoring Spanish and walking dogs. 

She got her GED about a year after they became coworkers. It was a tough time for all of them. Raven was studying more than she was sleeping, possibly drinking more coffee than their customers combined. They were a little afraid of her. 

Raven was The Friend to have in any situation. And she never failed to wake him up better than the coffee. 

"How's it going, superstar?" she grinned, chucking her scarf at his sleepy face. 

"I wish I was still asleep." 

"Drink more coffee." 

"I'm writing that as the slogan of the day." 

"Do it." 

He picked up the chalk and scrawled down 'Raven's tip of the day: Drink more coffee' on the board on the wall. Raven bowed before disappearing into the backroom. 

"How's Anya?" he asked as she showed up again. 

"Sexy as ever." Raven grinned over her shoulder while he tied up her apron. 

"Not what I asked." 

"She's great. Hopefully still sleeping. Unlike you and I." 

"She coming over today?" 

"Who knows. We like to keep the mystery alive." Raven took a sip from her mug. It said 'the boss' on it. It was actually a birthday gift from Cece. 

The clock finally reached seven and a few of their earliest regulars started showing up. One of them was Lincoln, a kindergarten teacher who always asked for a to-go cup of whatever was the hottest. He seemed to have a few minutes to spare for a chat every day, and Bellamy admired his disgustingly healthy lifestyle. 

"Big L! How are the kids? How's the missus?" Raven handed over his order while Bellamy accepted the payment. 

"All great, thank you. We're making macaroni art today." Lincoln shook his bag, which rattled loudly. 

"Hear that, Bell? Art." Raven nudged his arm with her elbow. "Great day of glue eating and loud vacuuming ahead then?" 

"Exactly. What's new with you guys?" 

"Bellamy's lonely." 

"Am not!" He handed another customer their order with a smile before turning around and flicking Raven's ear. 

"He needs some loving", Raven sighed in mock-sorrow. "Since I'm officially barred from matchmaking due to the _incident_ , dear Lincoln, do you happen to have any carefree fellows in your contacts you could point us to?" 

Lincoln chuckled. "I'm afraid not. Once you settle down, you kind of end up with just couple-friends." 

"Striking out again." Raven patted Bellamy's shoulder. 

"Have a nice day, Lincoln", he said pointedly. 

"Have fun with this." Lincoln gestured at all of Raven, who stuck out her tongue. 

Miller was third to show up. He'd been Bellamy's best friend since middle school and they were currently roommates. He was also the one who got Bellamy the job there. 

"Hey, buddy. Have a nice morning sleeping in?" 

Miller leaned over the counter to look at him sitting on the floor behind it. "Didn't do much sleeping." 

Bellamy groaned, swatting at him while Miller laughed. Raven planted a kiss on his cheek as he moved past her to drop his things off in the backroom. 

"See how getting some regularly makes even Miller more chipper?" 

"I hate you." Bellamy got up from the floor. No one had just come in but it was almost eleven. He set another pot ready, glancing at the clock on the wall as he went. 

"Speaking of some", Raven said smugly a few minutes after eleven before disappearing after Miller. 

Bellamy ignored her to greet the customer that had just walked through the door. His name was Wells, and Bellamy knew that because he had a name tag on his laptop. It was cute. 

"Hey, Bellamy." 

Wells knew his name because, well, he had a name tag on himself. 

"Hi!" Bellamy placed the already filled cup on the counter, and Wells handed him a bill. "More studying?" 

"More studying", Wells agreed. 

So maybe he hadn't gotten too far in small talk yet. Not that he was trying. Except that he was. 

Wells was a law student. The first time they met he came in and asked for the biggest cup of the strongest stuff they had and to keep it coming. He sat at a booth for five hours straight, reading and typing. He only looked up to thank him when Bellamy walked over for a refill. He always smiled, no matter how much time he'd spent frowning at his screen beforehand. 

"Good luck." Bellamy handed him the change. His fingers brushed Wells' palm, and Wells smiled at him. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve such torture. 

Wells took a seat in his booth, and magically Raven and Miller appeared again just then. 

"Still cute, huh?" Miller leaned his head on his shoulder. 

"I would die for him." 

"You sure I can't secretly write your number on his receipt?" Raven wiggled her eyebrows. 

"No. We all know what happened last time."

Miller smiled up at him. "In her defense it was a success." 

"An accidental success. She gets no points for it." 

"You're no fun", Raven huffed. 

What happened was this. 

Once there was a cute engineering student called Monty who regularly visited Cece's. Raven paid attention to how much time he spent at the counter. She also had in mind how sad and lonely Bellamy was - again. 

In a masterpiece of a failure, she wrote Bellamy's number on Monty's cup. The cause of her failure was her ignorance of just how often Bellamy lost his phone. On this occasion, Bellamy's phone was placed securely in Miller's hand on his way to work when Monty called the mystery number on his cup. 

Their phone call went something like this. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi. Who's this?" 

"Miller. I'm --"

"Oh my god. Really?" 

"Uh... Yeah? Who are you?" 

"Monty. You know? I come to your coffee shop a lot." 

"Oh yeah. Hi." 

"Did you want to ask me out?" 

"Uh." 

"Because I'm super glad. I really like you." 

"Uh?" 

"How's Friday?" 

"Uh." 

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow when I come around." 

Despite Miller's inability to speak when surprised, he had indeed been harboring a crush as well. Their chats that made the lines grow long were polite and inconspicuous enough to get past Raven unnoticed, but the smiles and and lingering looks had clearly done their job. It was one of Raven's greatest success stories... 

...and a complete accident. Still, Bellamy didn't mention it too often. He was too happy for his friend, who was smiling more than ever before. 

In this case, though, he had to stand his ground. Raven unleashed was something he didn't want. Wells was dreamy, yes, but it was a disaster waiting to happen. 

"What are the chances he's not into boys?" Raven demanded. "This is the gayest coffee shop around. Maya's gay. I'm gay. You're gay. Miller's gay. Hell, even Cece's gay. Your odds are pretty good." 

Miller and Maya nodded in agreement. Bellamy sighed. He just wanted to get ready for his lunch break. 

"Go sit with him." 

"No." 

"For me. Please." Raven placed her hands together in front of his face. "You're so into this guy and you don't even know him. Do yourself a favor. Do us a favor. Look at Miller. That's a disgustingly happy, loved up face." 

"What about your face?" 

Raven waved him off. "An and I have been together for three years. We're only disgustingly happy and loved up in private."

"Of course." Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Carry on." 

"Go for it. This is your chance. It's been like two months of this guy coming around. Make. A move." 

"Fine."

"I -- What?" 

"Fine." Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll do it."

He took off his apron and placed it in Raven's hand before making his way around the counter. Raven leaned back next to Miller and Maya. 

"Damn I'm good." 

Bellamy took a seat opposite Wells. "Hi. My friends bullied me into coming to talk to you." 

Wells raised his brows. 

"Not -- Not that I didn't want to. I just... didn't want to bother you." 

Wells grinned. "It's fine. I needed a break from this paper anyway." 

"What are you working on?" 

"It's about taxes and inheritance - comparable to a horse tranquilizer." 

Bellamy laughed. "You've chosen your major well." 

"I regret it every other paper." Wells' eyes moved over him. "Do you do anything on the side of keeping me alive with caffeine?" 

"I, uh, I'm taking a year off. I'm a history major. I loved it but... I needed a break." 

"I took a year off too. This is my year... back", Wells chuckled. "So you're a history nerd." 

"I think the technical term is buff." 

"I'll say." 

Bellamy snorted out a laugh. Wells smiled brightly at him. Bellamy felt a surge of courage. It seemed he was about to make Raven proud -- 

The simple sound of Wells' phone brought him back down. "I need to go to a study group thing." 

"Oh." 

Wells scrawled down a few more notes before closing his laptop. "I'll see you, yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

The others didn't even pretend to look busy as he passed. "Bye guys." 

"Bye, Wells!" they called in chorus before turning to grimace at Bellamy. 

He wasn't looking at them, though. His eyes were on the slip of paper that had fallen out of Wells' notes. 

There was a simple drawing of a coffee cup. Below it was writing. Wells wrote: 

_"Sorry I had to bail. I couldn't tell if you were building up to ask me out. I hope you were. The coffee's not the only reason I'm always around. If you're interested, call me."_

His number was scribbled underneath. Bellamy bit down a grin. He pushed himself up and made his way to his awaiting audience. 

Miller gave him an encouraging smile. "How'd it -- Oh. Okay." 

Bellamy had handed the note over to Raven before starting to pat him down. He found his phone from his back pocket. "I won't lose it this time." 

Miller ruffled his hair. "Atta boy." 

"He does my work for me. I like him", Raven nodded, giving the note to Maya. 

\--

 **pretty brave -B**

**couldn't have someone else get there first. and besides.. one of us had to impress your friends -W**

**Author's Note:**

> my nws exchange tag [here](http://natharmiller.tumblr.com/tagged/no-white-saviors-allowed) i think i'll post the two final ones tomorrow !


End file.
